


Секреты профессии

by Aucella



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Каттлея проводит рабочий инструктаж.





	Секреты профессии

Бывали дни, когда Каттлея совершенно сбивалась с ног. До обеда она принимала клиентов в письменном отделе почтовой компании, а после — шла по вызовам. Бегать приходилось чуть ли не по всему Лайдену. Если удавалось пристроить дорожный футляр с пишущей машинкой в тележку почтальона или сунуть тому же Бенедикту, рассекавшему по городу на мотоцикле, то Каттлея облегченно вздыхала. Хоть машинка и была компактной, но пять килограммов железа плюс бумага и письменные принадлежности к концу дня просто выламывали руки.  
Бывали дни, когда Каттлея готова была проклинать клиентов, которые сами не знали, чего хотели. Тогда письмо, обычно занимавшее максимум полчаса, приходилось вымучивать чуть ли не сутками, расспрашивать, уговаривать, подсказывать, чтобы в конце концов человек, обычно вытирая слезы в порыве благодарности, соглашался отправить адресату именно тот вариант, который предлагала Каттлея.  
Но и это не было самым сложным в ее работе. Гораздо сложнее было объяснить девочкам из ее отдела — Айрис и Эрике, что не так. Порой Каттлея вспоминала Роданте и ее вечные мучения с ученицами, порой хотела сказать пару крепких слов в сердцах, а порой хотела просто стукнуть незадачливую девицу, самонадеянно считавшую себя самостоятельной самопишущей куклой. Ей-богу, иногда проще было выполнить все заказы самой, чем объяснять, объяснять и объяснять, а потом снова извиняться перед клиентом. Что поделаешь, девочкам просто не хватало жизненного опыта, чтобы работать на этой должности.  
Так что когда в их штате появилась Вайолет, Каттлея поначалу восприняла ее как еще одну наивную девицу, но потом смекнула, что все не так просто. Протезы и военные замашки сбили с толку, но потом Каттлея поняла, что Вайолет чувствует гораздо сильнее и тоньше Айрис и Эрики. У Вайолет был тот самый горький и болезненный опыт, который позволял понимать людей. Но, в то же время, она была сущим ребенком, наивным и прямолинейным, и никак не могла усвоить, что правда, высказанная в лоб, не всегда бывает приятна, а главное — не всегда полезна. Да и выражением чувств словами у нее порой было плоховато.  
Вот и сегодня Каттлея готова был сорваться. Однако она заперлась в своем кабинете, вдохнула-выдохнула, подновила макияж, расправила кружево на рукавах, выплыла в общую комнату и, улыбаясь, сообщила:  
— Девочки, сегодня мы с вами поговорим о секретах профессии!  
Айрис насупилась: она считала, что выпускнице курсов и молодому дарованию чужие секреты не нужны. Эрика опустила голову: о секретах профессии она уже слышала не раз и, как подозревала Каттлея, с каждым новым секретом уверялась в том, что совершенно бесполезна. Вайолет встала, вытянулась, отдала честь, щелкнула каблуками и сказала: «Есть говорить о секретах профессии, мэм!»  
— Вайолет, — Каттлея покачала пальчиком из стороны в сторону, — говорить тебе не нужно. Тебе нужно слушать и задавать вопросы.  
— Есть, мэм! — ответила та, заложив руки за спину и встав в позу «вольно».  
— Итак, давайте представим себе гипотетическую ситуацию, — начала Каттлея, усаживаясь на диван и закидывая ногу за ногу. — К вам приходит молодой человек с просьбой написать письмо с предложением руки и сердца его девушке.  
— Ги-патическую? Ги-потническую? — спросила Айрис и приготовилась бежать за словарем.  
— Ги-по-те-ти-чес-ку-ю, — продиктовала Каттлея. Эрика вздохнула и поправила очки. В отличие от Айрис, проблемы Эрики заключались отнюдь не в сложных словах.  
Вайолет подняла руку.  
— Да, моя дорогая? — нежно спросила Каттлея.  
— Я не поняла, мэм, чью руку и сердце предлагает молодой человек?  
— Свои, конечно.  
— Но… чем он предполагает ампутировать руку? А без сердца человеческий организм не может функционировать.  
— Вайолет, это фигуральное выражение.  
— Фигуральное?  
— Ну, понимаешь, так говорится, но на самом деле никто не собирается расчленять себя. Это значит, что юноша думает только о своей избраннице и предлагает ей руку… ну в качестве опоры, да? То есть предлагает ей выйти за него замуж. Кстати, — Каттлея повернулась к Айрис, — что я тебе хотела сказать? Если парень просит расписать, как и куда он собирается целовать барышню, лучше сразу откажись и позови меня.  
— Почему?  
— Ты не все слова знаешь.  
Айрис гневно сжала кулаки:  
— А если это маньяк?! Он тогда такое говорил! Я обязана зафиксировать и сообщить куда положено!  
— Вот сообщишь куда положено, и барышня придет на тебя жаловаться. Хорошо, что я тогда оказалась поблизости, и не случилось ничего непоправимого. Может, девушке как раз нравятся маньяки, а ты им все испортила бы. Но! Эрика, пожалуйста, в таких случаях не надо брать за основу выражения позапрошлого века. Они, конечно, красивые, но фразу «меня поглотила пучина страсти» девушка из рабочего квартала может и не понять. Она решит, что парня пучит от поглощенного вчера обеда.  
— То есть, — сделала свой вывод Вайолет, — в подобной ситуации я должна воспользоваться анатомическим словарем?  
— Ни в коем случае! — Каттлея даже задохнулась. — Ты не представляешь, как ужасно выглядит фраза «Я хочу приложить поверхность своих губ к соединительной оболочке вашего глаза и ушной раковине». Хотя нет, представляешь. Ты же это и написала…  
— Почему эта фраза не годится? — Вайолет, как всегда, без выражения смотрела на Каттлею.  
— Почему? Ну, она убивает всю романтику.   
Вайолет по-прежнему прямо в упор смотрела на Каттлею. Та вздохнула и решила попробовать еще раз:  
— Эта фраза не показывает, что именно чувствует молодой человек, понимаешь? Ну, допустим, она выражает то, что он фактически хочет сделать, но не его подлинное желание.  
Айрис хихикнула.  
— Вай, дурочка, он хотел написать, что он ее хотел!  
— Хотел что хотел? Это тавтология.  
— Не в том смысле!   
— Ладно, — Каттлея шлепнула ладонью по столу, — давайте пока опустим этот момент. Что вам надо твердо запомнить? Спросите клиента о его намерениях, ясно? Если клиент говорит вам, что не хочет жениться — отвечайте: «Нет, я это письмо писать не буду». И зовите меня. Следующий вопрос. Что вам делать, если молодой человек говорит, что его избранница не отвечает ему взаимностью, и он хочет не мытьем, так катанием её уломать?  
— Перелом — это нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, за который наступает уголовная ответственность.   
— Нет, Вайолет, «уломать» люди используют часто в смысле «уговорить».  
— Такого значения нет в словаре.  
— Конечно там его нет, это не литературное выражение. Но скажи мне, ты будешь уговаривать девушку сдаться, если она ничего не чувствует и ответила отказом?  
Кажется, Вайолет задумалась, потому что она молчала довольно долго, глядя куда-то мимо всех, а потом ответила:  
— Я думаю, что ее мнение может перемениться, если клиент проявит достаточную настойчивость.  
— Умница, — выдохнула Каттлея. — Но тут нужно смотреть по обстоятельствам: если молодой человек не собирается вообще принимать ее чувства во внимание, продолжать не стоит.  
— А как это узнать? — тихо задала вопрос из своего угла Эрика.  
— Нужно поговорить. Спросите, хочет ли он, чтобы она была счастлива, пусть даже и не с ним.  
— А если он ответит, что без него она точно будет несчастна?  
— Значит, он слишком высокого о себе мнения, и ничем хорошим это не кончится. Услышите такое — сразу зовите меня. Следующий вопрос. Что делать, если парень просит написать, чтобы девушка пошла к нему на свидание, но не сообщала об этом никому?  
Через час Каттлея вышла из письменного отдела компании «К.Х.» с твердым намерением отправиться сразу после работы в бар. У нее было ощущение, что только что она прошла весь Лайден туда и обратно с полным комплектом письменных принадлежностей и печатной машинкой. Нет, с двумя комплектами! В каждой руке!  
— Да-а, — сказала она спустя еще пару часов в пространство, разглядывая на свет красное вино в бокале. — Насколько проще делать все самой!   
А Роданте, подумала Каттлея про себя (хотя вслух этого она бы никогда не сказала) надо вообще памятник поставить!


End file.
